The present invention relates generally to theft prevention and, more particularly, to reducing vending machine pilferage.
For as long as distributed, stand-alone or remote assets have existed, so have the opportunists who view each unattended asset as a potential means for income. Unfortunately, for both the distributed asset owners and the consuming public, these opportunists view each unattended asset as a target for theft, not investment. Theft of monies and products from distributed assets, such as vending machines of all sorts, not only takes money directly from the asset""s owner, it also forces the asset owner to deflect the losses, both past and future, by raising prices at his other vending machines. In addition, attempted theft from vending machines often results in substantial damage to the vending machine, necessitating the removal and repair of the vending machine. The replacement and repair of damaged vending machines increases the costs of the vending machine owner.
Although some of the items offered in many vending machines are a dollar or less, today""s larger vending machines can provide a would-be thief with more than enough motivation to steal. The monetary capacity of many modern vending machines, e.g., those vending machines capable of accepting paper money, can reach six hundred (600) dollars in cash alone. In addition to their capacity for paper money, the same vending machine may also have a coin capacity exceeding one hundred and fifty (150) dollars, making a sold-out machine potentially worth nearly eight hundred (800) dollars. Common attack points for would-be and successful vending machine thieves are typically near the machine""s dollar stacker and coin return or coin collection point. While efforts have been made to secure these assets from intrusion, the efforts have either been overcome or are simply ineffective.
One such attempt at securing distributed assets is the T-handle lock included on many beverage vending machines. Vending machine thieves have used a variety of approaches for accessing a vending machine through the T-handle lock of the vending machine. As one example, a problem with T-handle locks is that they typically provide a gap in between the handle and the asset""s cabinet. Such a gap enables a thief to insert a pry-bar or similar apparatus therein and to break the handle or lock mechanism using relatively little prying force. In addition, T-handle locks typically include one or more components made from die-cast metal. One problem with die-cast metal is that it will easily shatter from the blow of a hammer or similarly rigid device.
A variety of other external locking mechanisms has been employed to secure distributed assets. However, as a class, they each bear the same shortcoming. By providing an external locking mechanism, the bars to the distributed asset""s goods and monies are exposed. As such, a thief can easily determine what it will take to gain entry into a distributed asset. In addition, a thief will be able to position any tools needed for gaining such access, e.g., grinders, files, pry-bars, etc., precisely where their use will be most effective and access most easily gained.
In accordance with teachings of the present disclosure, a failsafe hasp locking mechanism is provided. In one aspect, the present invention provides a locking mechanism having a hasp including a hasp key aperture, a flange including a lock hole and a hasp key including an engagement mechanism and a lock hole. The hasp is preferably operable to couple to a first component of an enclosure and the flange is preferably operable to couple to a second component of the enclosure. To secure the first component to the second component, the two components forming an enclosure when engaged, the hasp key is preferably passed through a hasp key opening in the enclosure allowing the engagement mechanism to engage the hasp key aperture on the hasp. Once the engagement mechanism is engaged, the lock holes are preferably generally aligned allowing a lock to be coupled thereto, thereby securing the enclosure.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a vending machine including a cabinet having an opening enabling access to an internal compartment thereof, a door for covering the opening coupled to the cabinet and a locking mechanism for securing the door and cabinet in a closed position. The locking mechanism preferably includes an inner hasp mounted internal to the vending machine, a mounting bracket coupled to the vending machine and a hasp key operable to engage a hasp key aperture on the inner hasp such that a lock hole on the hasp key generally aligns with a lock hole on the flange of the mounting bracket thereby enabling the door and the cabinet of the vending machine to be securely locked closed.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides method for securing an enclosure. The method preferably includes passing a hasp key having an engagement mechanism and a lock hole through a hasp key opening in the enclosure. The method preferably also includes engaging the engagement mechanism with a hasp key aperture on a hasp operably coupled to the enclosure and aligning the lock hole on the hasp key with a lock hole on a flange operably coupled to the enclosure.
In yet another aspect, a method for retrofitting a vending machine is provided. The method preferably includes coupling a hasp and a mounting bracket to the vending machine where the hasp preferably includes a hasp key aperture and the mounting bracket preferably includes a flange having a lock hole therein. The method preferably also includes creating a hasp key opening in the vending machine such that when the door and the cabinet are closed, the hasp key aperture engages one end of a hasp key disposed through the hasp key opening and the lock hole on the flange aligns with a lock hole on the other end of the hasp key.
It is an object of the present invention to provide distributed asset managers with a vending machine capable of minimizing losses due to theft and vandalization. It is another object of the present invention to provide a high security locking mechanism that is resistant to removal by prying forces. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an mechanism and method for retrofitting legacy distributed assets, thereby increasing the legacy distributed assets"" resistance to unauthorized intrusion. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inner hasp locking mechanism for use on vending machines which is resistant to grinding, prying and other conventional means for vending machine break-ins. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an internal locking mechanism capable of assuming a safety position whereby a technician can easily and freely restock or service a distributed asset.